To form a wellbore into a geologic formation, a drill bit pulverizes a path through the geological formation. During the drilling process, drilling fluid is circulated to cool and lubricate the bit, remove the pulverized pieces of the formation (also known as “cuttings”), and maintain a static pressure on the reservoir formation. In some instances, during the drilling process, a high-loss zone can be encountered. A high-loss zone is a zone in which drilling circulation fluid is lost from the wellbore to the geologic formation. Circulation fluid can be expensive and is normally recirculated through the wellbore continuously. When circulation is lost to the geologic formation in the high-loss zone, more circulation fluid is often added. In addition, the loss of fluid reduces the static pressure on the geologic formation. Such a loss in pressure can result in a “kick”, or a pressurized release of hydrocarbons from the wellbore. When a high-loss formation is encountered, loss control materials can be added to the drilling circulation fluid to plug the high-loss zone. The loss control material is able to plug the high-loss zone by becoming lodged within the pores and fractures located in the walls of the wellbore.